The Boy with Diabora
by clank2662
Summary: A boy with a demon joins fairy tail just before they leave for Tenrou Island. This is his story of those seven long years of fighting and protecting his new family
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, its clank with my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I only watch the Tv series so correct me if im ever wrong thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail just my OCs**

_*starts a few days before everyone leaves for Tenrou island*_

**Chapter 1: The New Guy and the Fight**

* * *

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. A fight could be heard deep inside the guildhall, laughter rang out in cheerful gasps, and curses punctuated the air. It was as normal as it could be a the Fairy Tail Guildhall. However a stranger stood outside the guild, his bright blue eyes scanning the impressive building.

The stranger was a well tanned boy who had wild brown hair that seemed to spike in every direction. He wore a blue vest with one sleeve decorating his right arm, along with black pants; His entire outfit looked quite similar to certain Dragonslayer. The glint of silver could be seen dangling around his neck indicating the possession of a necklace. The silver necklace had a singular amulet attached to the thin chain. The amulet had the image of a dragon and demon engraved beautifully into its smooth surface. The stranger adjusted his large backpack that had a red cat resting comfortably on top. The little red cat had a small-sword strapped onto it's back, and he also looked up at he impressive building with a sense of awe.

"So Kai, this is Fairy Tail?" said the cat from his perch on top of the backpack.

"Yes Draco, it is" said the boy named Kai.

They took one last look at the tall building before moving towards the large wooden doors. Heaving the doors open the boy and the cat walked into the guild. Kai and Draco were met with the chaotic scene that was Fairy Tail. A fight had broken out at one corner of the guild. Chairs flew all over the guild but nobody paid it any mind. There were many people within the guildhall, laughing and eating as they took in the happy atmosphere. Kai made his way towards the bar, his eyes searching for someone within the crowd.

"Hello welcome to Fairy Tail, how may I help you?" a sweet voice reached Kai's ears and he turned around to find a beautiful silver-haired woman smiling at him. She wore a simple dress and she had a heartwarming smile as she stood there cleaning a cup.

"I'm good, I'm just here looking for somebody" said Kai as his eyes returned to the many people within the guild.

"Ok well, let me know if you need anything, I'm Mirajane by the way" the silver haired woman said as she put away the glass with a smile.

"The name's Kai" he replied with a nod then returned to scanning the guildhall. Kai looked around the guild. He saw many mages of varying sizes but his blue eyes focused on one person. Kai smiled as he spotted the biggest man within the guild. Kai pushed off from the bar and made his way to the massive man. He had to duck a few times as a chair came flying in his direction but he soon made it to the big man. Tapping him on the shoulder the man turned around and looked down at Kai with a confused face.

"Hi, I'm Kai Draconis" Kai said and held out his hand for a hand shake.

The man's face broke out into a friendly smile before he grabbed Kai's hand and gave it a firm shake. "I'm the manly man known as Elfman Strauss"

Kai couldn't help but smile. This man was perfect he looked like a strong mage, "I challenge you to a battle" he said jumping straight to the point.

"I'm a man so I accept," Elfman said as he thumped his chest in a display of his manliness.

"How about we make this interesting and make it a five-way fight," Kai suggested wanting to push his limits and the famous Fairy Tail Guild's.

"Sounds manly! Nab, Natsu, Grey let's have a five-way man battle outside," Eflman shouted into the guild.

"OKAY" shouted three guys from various places within the guild.

Kai smiled to himself as he followed the man named Elfman out of the guild. He noticed that others were joining as well. A girl with blonde hair who was holding a small blue cat, and a girl with wavy blue hair were the first one's get up and follow the group. Kai noticed that others as well had joined but he didn't pay them much mind. He could vaguely hear someone yelling about placing bets on the winner.

The group of them soon came to a large field boarding along the forest. Kai stepped off to the side and and took off his backpack, vest and, necklace. He didn't know what kind of magic he was going up against and he wanted his possessions to make it out unscathed. After putting his belongings into a pile he scanned the small crowd that was forming. He saw the blonde from earlier and quickly walked over to her.

"Um, excuse me miss..." Kai asked as he tapped her on the shoulder getting her attention. However he trailed off since he didn't know her name.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" said the blonde as she turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, miss Heartfilia do you mind watching my stuff and Draco for me?" Kai asked as he pointed towards his pile of belongings.

"No not at all, but who's Draco?" Lucy asked as she looked at the pile with a little bit of confusion dancing in her chocolate eyes.

"He's my cat, he's next to the blue one you were holding earlier," said Kai, pointing to where Draco was standing next to the blue cat.

"Oh Happy" Lucy said as she glanced towards the two cat's that were conversing. She watched as Happy produced a fish and gave it to the red cat named Draco. She smiled at Happy's usual antics before bringing her eyes back to the stranger. Kai was beyond confused. Happy? her statement didn't make sense to what he had said. Lucy took in his confused features and quickly explained.

"That blue cat is Natsu's. His name is Happy, it was the first thing Natsu had said when the cat was born so he's now named Happy," Lucy said with a warm smile as she thought of the sweet story Natsu had once told her.

"Oh, ok; well thanks" Kai said returning her smile before he walked into the field.

* * *

Kai stood at one point in a large circle. The other four guys stood in various places in the large field all ready and waiting for the fight to begin. Kai was honestly surprised that they had agreed to a fight so quickly, but after seeing their guild hall Kai assumed that this tended to happen a lot. He gazed at his opponents taking in each one and deciding if they looked like a challenge. He knew Elfman seemed strong, he was the largest man in the guild hall. The one standing beside him with tribal markings only seemed to be a bit smaller than Elfman, but he seemed strong as well. However the other two guys in the circle weren't what Kai expected. One had raven hair and was slimmer and shorter than Elfman, however the boy seemed to have lost his shirt at some point and Kai noted the muscle that could only be built up after constant battles. The other guy in the circle looked way to excited for the fight. His pink hair was as wild as Kai's and he was cracking his knuckles eagerly. Kai noted that the pink haired mage had the same muscle tone as the Raven haired one and could only assume that the two were used to fights. Kai smile only grew as he took in his competition. Fairy Tail was known for having the strongest mage's in all of Fiore and he hoped that he would be able to see it first hand.

"Let's do this" shouted Kai as he closed his eyes gathering his magic around him and letting it consume him.

"Yeah" shouted the pink haired boy in the same enthusiasm that Kai felt.

Kai opened his eyes taking in his competition once again. However his eyes had know turned completely black. The only hint of colour was his blue eyes that know supported slitted pupils. He could feel eyes on him and could hear a few gasps at the new change but Kai only focused on the fight in front of him.

"I'm gonna show you how strong a man really is. Beast Soul" shouted ELfman as he transformed into a massive monster. Kai noticed it immediately as 'Take-Over Magic'. Letting his magic thrive within him he charged towards Elfman with a burst of speed. Almost becoming invisible to the eye he sped towards the beast at amazing speed and punched Elfman square in the stomach. The monster gave a massive grunt and went flying into the nearby forest.

"I thought men were stronger than that" chuckled Kai as he straightened up and looked at the damage he had caused. Somewhere in the crowd of spectators Lucy gave a soft giggle at Kai's comment.

Nab, Natsu and, Grey looked at the trail of broken trees in shock. This new character had moved at amazing speed and had taken out Elfman in one shot. Without even realizing it all three of the Fairy Tail Mage's planned on engaging this stranger. Kai shifted feeling the atmosphere change. Now this was the kind of fight he wanted. Everyone against him. He wanted this fight, something deep inside him told him he NEEDED this fight, and that Fairy Tail would give it to him.

Kai put on another burst of speed disappearing for a moment and reappearing not far from Nab. Nab barely had a moment to realize before he was cloths-lined to the ground. A chuckle ripped through Kai's throat that had almost been too easy. He turned to the last two thinking that it would be over before it even started. However Natsu and Gray were ready and itching to fight the stranger who had taken out two of the largest men in their guild.

"That's it, Ice make: lance!" Gray shouted slamming his hands together and ice burst behind him.

"Oh no you don't, Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he aimed at the stranger with the dark eyes.

Flames and Ice shot towards Kai at an alarming rate. He dug down in a defensive pose and stretched his arms out wide chanting words that shocked everyone present.

"Ice Make: Shield" Kai shouted and a magnificent shield of Ice blocked the lances and fire that had been intended for him. His Ice glimmered for a few more seconds as the dual attacks danced across his shield. Kai couldn't help the triumph he felt thrive within him when he saw the shocked faces of the Ice Mage and the Dragon Slayer before him. Then his two opponents voiced their befuddlement at the same time.

"What!?" Gray and Natsu shouted together at the use of Ice Make Magic. They thought the stranger used a different form of magic considering he had moved at frightening speeds and possessed massive amounts of strength. They thought it was magic that enhanced his strength and speed. But having Ice Make Magic on top of that shocked them, and that small moment of shock was what cost them the upper hand in the fight.

Kai took in a large breath aiming straight for the shield that he had created and the two stunned mage's behind it. "Lightning demon Thunderstorm Roar!" Kai shouted and a massive spiral of lightening and demonic magic burst from Kai and barrelled towards his shield. The Ice Make Shield burst and Natsu and Gray only had a moment to dive out of the way before they received the full impact of the Roar.

Natsu and Gray skidded to a halt before sharing a look. They had shared this look many times in the many battles that Team Natsu had faced in the past. It was a look that they would work together for this moment to overcome the challenge that stood in front of them. It was one of the few moments they actually managed to work together. They charged Kai at the same time readying their next attacks.

Gray's hands came together creating an Ice fist and Natsu's own fists danced with fire as they charged towards their target. They threw punch after punch but Kai managed to avoid most of them. However Natsu landed one punch and something in Kai snapped. He needed more power. Kai jumped high into the air to avoid Gray's next punch and pointed a finger towards Natsu.

"Lightning Demon Lightning Shot" Kai shouted and a bolt of Lightening erupted from his finger and shot towards the Dragon Slayer. Natsu took the blunt of the attack and rolled off to the side smoking and groaning in obvious pain.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted in panic as she watched Natsu fall to the ground. Most of the guild had joined at this point and many had voiced their concern and disgust for such a cheap shot. This was supposed to be a fun five way battle with someone who obviously wanted to challenge the power of Fairy Tail, not some kind of cheap shot death match.

However the guild let out a collective sigh of relief when they saw Natsu stand tall clutching his side and glaring at Kai. They had seen that stare many times in the battles that Fairy Tail had faced. Natsu Dragneel was not joking around anymore. This battle had turned into something much more serious.

Gray taking in the change of atmosphere brought his fists together and created his cannon. Not missing a beat he shot a large blast of ice at Kai who had landed not far from the two Fairy Tail mages. "Ice Make: Glacial Rush!" Kai shouted as he slammed his hand into the earth. Massive spikes of Ice erupted around him and as Kai raised his own hand the Ice spears followed. Kai threw his hand forward and his Ice smashed with Gray's cannon shot and the attack stopped once again.

Gray and Natsu got back into offensive stances ready to engage in another battle. However they watched in confusion as the stranger's blue irises turned yellow. They could feel the aura around the boy shift into something different and Kai roared into the sky. Gray faltered; the roar sounding too familiar for his ears.

"That sounded like Debiora," Gray whispered to Natsu who only looked at him with a confused and angry look.

* * *

"Let's kick his ass," Natsu said cracking his knuckles once more. However Gray could tell that the lightening shot had taken it's toll on the Dragon Slayer. He could see blood on his friends side and he knew that whoever this guy was he was strong.

Natsu charged first leaping high into the air and erupting a Dragon's Roar at the now yellowed eyed stranger. Kai only dodged and sent his own Roar back at Natsu. Kai's roar went wide and Natsu came down with his wing attack hitting Kai and making him skid back. A low growl escaped Kai's throat and he glared with a murderous intent towards the Dragon Slayer. Kai put on a burst of speed and charged towards Natsu who barely managed to dodge Kai's attack. However Kai wasn't letting the Dragon Slayer get away with that. Kai turned his head and sent a roar straight at Natsu's chest in the close proximity. This roar hit it's mark and Natsu slid to the far end of the field barely managing to get up.

Gray took this moment to charge, two swords made of ice froze in Grey's hand as he closed in on the yellow eyed stranger. Kai turned towards the Ice Make Mage with a bored look and stuck his hand to the side. With a sigh Kai chanted "Re-quip" and two swords with a faint dark aura appeared in Kai's hands. He met Gray's attack head on and blocked the Ice swords with ease. Gray immediately knew that this had been a mistake. Each attack from the strangers dark swords cracked or chipped pieces away from his own swords. Gray's swords shattered and he only had a split second to put a weak shield up before one of the Dark swords pierced it and sent him flying back in the shockwave.

"This seems interesting, I think I'll join," someone from the crowd and Kai turned eager to continue his fight. Nothing could stand in his way now. Kai took in the figure who now approached him. She had long red hair that flowed like a river behind her. She wore a chest plate that proudly adorned the Fairy Tail mark and she was looking at him with the intent to defeat.

* * *

"My name is Erza Scarlet," the woman said with grace as she stopped not far from him. "Re-Equip," she chanted and a sword materialized in her hand. Erza was the first to charge sword high and ready to begin the dance of swords. Metal clashed with such force it sent a shockwave that exploded the ground around them in great waves. Screams could be heard but it did not penetrate the battle that raged within.

Kai jumped back fist and put on a burst of speed clashing with Erza's swords once more. Erza skidded back and jumped over the yellow eyes stranger. Calculating the boy's strength and speed Erza decided on an armour. A bright light engulfed her as she changed into her Black Winged Armour.

Erza flew towards Kai with incredible speed that matched his own. Kai smirked as he accepted the challenge. He had to use both blade to block Erza's attack but she was fast. A flurry of shots rang out and it became a blur as the two mage's attacked one another at incredible speed. However as the battle raged on Kai became bored with the constant use of blades and decided to go with something different. Swinging and dodging a blade from the red head he brought his leg up and kicked Erza in the stomach.

Erza's eye's widened as the blow knocked the wind out of her, but she recovered quickly. Erza barely managed to block the sword that came down towards her side but the one aimed for her shoulder hit it's mark. The sword dug into her armour cracking it in the process. Erza barely managed to become surprised at the damage before another blow hit her stomach. Kai had let go of his sword that was wedged into her armour and sucker punched her bare stomach. She cringed in pain and Kai took his opportunity. He quickly twisted Erza's sword and caused it to fly out of her hand and land firmly in the ground. He then spun around and kicked Erza in the head. She fell over unconscious nest to her fallen sword.

Kai felt the darkness thrive within him taking joy out of what he had done. Yes this is what he wanted. He wanted to defeat every mage that stood in his way, bring them down and show them how pathetic they really were. Anger thrived within him like a storm. He could feel the gazes piercing his back, much of them filled with hatred and fear. Yes that is what he wanted. He wanted them to fear him, and walk into his arms so he could claim them all. He turned towards Natsu, Gray and the rest of the guild. They all gasped when they saw Kai's irises turn from the stunning yellow to bright red. A snarl escaped his lips before Kai charged towards the guild.

* * *

A large hand stopped Kai's in his tracks. He turned his bright red eyes onto the person who stopped him. His eyes narrowing into a glare as he took in the short old man who had stopped his assault.

"I will not let you continue to harm my children," the short man said with great authority.

"Gramps don't worry we'll stop him" Natsu said as he stood with flames licking his body as he began to make his way towards the now red-eyed boy.

"No" The old man said again halting Natsu's steps.

"Master Makarov, let me" Mira said. Kai vaguely remembered her from the bar but her once happy demeanour had dropped and only a serious and demonic look tinted her eye.

"No Mira I'll handle him" the old man said lifting his other hand to halt her movements as well. Makarov could feel the shift within the boy and knew that something was definitely off. He couldn't place it but there was something almost unstable about the boy and he didn't want his children to get caught in the cross fire any longer.

Kai watched as the old man grew in size till he was monstrous. He towered over all of them, but fear never entered Kai's system. Instead Kai cackled into the air.

"You will not beat me human" Kai said his voice deep and powerful. The guild shivered at the demonic voice the boy produced. Something had indeed changed within the boy. Makarov didn't waste any time as he slammed his fist down onto Kai. However Kai only smiled as he took the force of the giants blow. The ground erupted around Makarov's fist and everything stilled. However it didn't last long as Makarov's fist started being forced up.

"Hmm?" Makarov hummed in confusion as he felt his hand moving upwards even though he was trying to force it down.

"I said you won't beat me human" Kai said in a powerful voice as demonic energy seemed to roll off of him. Kai wrapped his hand around the giants middle finger and lifted him up and threw him across the field. The guild gasped as they saw their master being thrown by the boy.

Kai roared into the sky once again. The demonic presence was unmistakable now. It crackled and snapped around the boy's body like another being. It seemed to consume him and feed off of him. Blood red eyes turned towards the crowd of Fairy Tail mages, eyes holding nothing more than the intent to kill. However the look didn't last long as Kai fell to the ground,unconscious. Mirajane stood behind him in her demon takeover. She had hit a pressure point at the back of his neck in hope of stopping him before something worse continued. She had talked to him earlier and he had seemed normal and kind. Something had happened and she wanted to know what was going on.

The master limped up to Kai looking down at him with curiosity and caution. "Take them to the infirmary" ordered the master as he pointed to Erza, Nab, and Elfmam who all still lay unconscious. "Gajeel carry him back" the master said as he pointed to the unconscious Kai.

Gajeel walked up to Kai and slung him ungracefully over his shoulder. He wasn't gentle with the boy, Gajeel didn't want to be, seeing as the kid had just attacked his guild mates. Even if it had only been a battle it hadn't looked like one. To Gajeel and many other guild members it looked like the kid had tried to actually cause some harm to his mates. Gajeel knew that something was up, the master wouldn't have kept him here if he didn't want answers. The kid had taken the fight too far. It was intended to be a fun fight but something had changed and it had turned into something serious. It was only a matter of time before they got the answers they needed so Gajeel walked back to the guild ready to dump the kid into the nearest infirmary bed he could find.

* * *

A few hours later, Kai woke up in the infirmary. Bright lights blinded his vision and he had to close his eyes nearly immediately. Slowly he let his eyes adjust to the light before he let his head fall to the side where the old man was sitting and waiting.

"Who are you?" the old man demanded and Kai gulped knowing that he was in serious trouble.

"My name is Kai Draconis," Kai replied as he sat up in the infirmary bed and held his head that was pounding like a raging monsoon.

"My name is Makarov Dreyer and I am the Master of this guild. I would like to know why you attacked some of my members today," Makarov asked in a calm tone but Kai picked up on the seriousness that was laced in his voice. Guilt hit him like a truck as he looked back on his memories of the fight. The need to fight, and the want to take down everything in sight.

"He took over again. Dam it!" Kai accidentally shouted the last part slamming his hand into the bed he was sitting in.

"'He? who is 'he'?" Makarov asked picking up on the mumbled words that Kai had uttered before he had shouted.

"Diabora, the demon sealed inside me" Kai said as he put a hand to his chest. He could feel the swirl of dark magic settled inside of him.

Trapped and contained for now, but he still needed practice in containing him. He could use Diabora's magic to an extent but the demon always managed to crawl out and consume him, making him go on a rampage as he lost control of his magic. It was something that Kai was not proud of but he wanted to be able to control the demon that lay within him, he wanted to help people and become strong.

"Why did you come here?" the master asked bringing Kai out of his inner rant.

"I came to join your guild but I wanted to see if the guild was as strong as it's rumoured and he ruined it. I'm not as strong as I want to be, but I thought that maybe you and your guild could help me become stronger and help me control what is trapped within me," Kai said honestly as he looked into the Master's eyes. Kai knew that it was the only way he could get what he wanted, and that was through the truth that was hard to accept.

"I see. Your companion, Draco explained some of the situation but I needed to hear it from you. I'll let you join under a few conditions," Makarov said and Kai nodded enthusiastically.

"You must learn to control that power of yours. You have a terrifying power within you boy and it can be harnessed and used for good, but it's going to take a lot of training. If it takes over you again at least we know what to expect but it is dangerous. You're unstable and you need to learn control," Makarov said in a serious tone.

"I will sir" Kai said nodding his head in understanding. He knew that this would be the major condition of him staying.

"Very well. You must know that myself and our S-Class mages are all heading to Tenrou Island today for the S-Class Trials. I will tell the guild of your predicament but you must know that some of our strongest mage's will be leaving today. I must warn you not to engage in anything that could set off your other side. If you loose control you may have nobody to stop you," Makarov said and Kai could feel concern edge it's way into his blood, but determination forced it's way through. He would learn to control it.

"I'll keep that in mind. When do you plan on coming back from the island?" Kai asked and he saw Makarov relax, obviously the daunting part of the conversation was over.

"We plan on coming back in a few days, it's a long journey and the trails will be long. But we will be gone at the longest a week," Makarov said as he brushed a hand through his white hair.

"Well I hope all of them do their best," Kai said and hopped out of the bed. Kai saw that his vest, backpack, and necklace were all piled nicely on a chair and he smiled to himself. The image of the nice blonde coming to his mind.

"Excuse me Master but where's Lucy?" Kai asked as he turned to the old man who was still sitting in his chair but had produced a beer from thin air.

"She's most likely outside with all the members going to Tenrou island. We leave shortly," Makarov said as took a sip of his beer.

"Thank you for everything sir," Kai said as he put his vest and necklace on over the bandages that covered his chest.

Kai ran downstairs and out the front door, ignoring some of the stares that followed him. When he saw Lucy, Natsu stepped in front of her and glared at Kai. Kai stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting that most of the guild members wouldn't accept him yet. Kai looked down and began walking away not wanting to anger them any more than he already had.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" he heard the pink haired Dragon Slayer say and Kai turned around to come face to face with Lucy. She was staring intently at his now normal eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her intense stare. Her brow was pulled in concentration as she studied his eyes.

"What's up? you seem better," Lucy said leaning back and smiling at Kai her intense look falling from her face.

"Yea I feel a lot better, and sorry about earlier I kinda lost control," Kai said and Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Your cat Draco explained most of it. Some of the guild members are still a little uneasy but don't worry they will come around. Did you need to ask me something, it looked like you wanted to talk?" Lucy asked. Kai couldn't help the uplifting feeling he felt from her words. It seemed like she already accepted him as one of her guild mates and that made him happy.

"I just came to thank you for taking care of my stuff," Kai said with his own smile.

"It was no problem" Lucy said before a curious look crossed her face, "But, I would like to know about your necklace, it seems like it's one of a kind."

"This necklace?" Kai asked as he fingered the chain around his neck. Lucy nodded and he continued with a sad smile. "Its important to me, it's the last thing that I have of my family" he said looking down at the pendent, "It's my clan symbol, and yes its one of a kind. It's made for the leader of my clan," he said pride and sadness lacing his voice as he mentioned his clan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your lose" Lucy said her own sadness reflecting in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You'd better get going before they leave you," Kai said as he noticed people getting into the carriages and the Dragon Slayer glaring at them but waiting none the less.

"I'm not as strong as you guys, but I'll protect this place. Since you have all been so kind to me," Kai said meaning every word that left his lips.

Lucy tuned away as she blushed, "I'll hold you to that" she said before running off to join Natsu and the group going to Tenrou island. Kai waved to the group as they disappeared into the horizon.

'I'll keep that promise just for you Lucy' Kai said to himself as he looked in the direction they had disappeared for a moment longer

"Kai come on we're getting our guild marks" shouted Draco from the guild doors and Kai turned towards his new home.

"I'm coming" shouted Kai as he made his way to the large wooden doors pausing with one hand on the old wood. Kai looked back one last time and smiled at the sunset and turning away missing the black dragon that flew over the horizon as well.

* * *

**Good Right? Please favorite, follow, or review**

**To explain some questions you may have, Kai is 13. Lucy is 18 by now so**** you get the point. Kai seems to be a Gary Sue here but he's not. Just like in Naruto when Naruto has his chakra cloak on he seems invincible but he's not. Kai's power when his eyes turn black and they have blue irises with slitted pupils, is the demon's power that he has little control over as seen thru the chapter as his eyes change from blue to yellow and then to red. At blue, Kai is using his magic but is using about half of Diabora's physical strength. At yellow, some of Diabora's magic is being used and about three fourths of Diabora's physical strength is being used. At red, Diabora's dark powers have taken control of Kai's body. Diabora can't escape but Diabora unleashes his full physical strength and three fourths of him full magical power. So until the next chapter, Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Rapunzel3 for this amazing work. with out this guythis would not be possible**

**Chapter 2: Devastating News**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild stood tall on this bright and warm day. Everything was going by normally, guild members were coming and going, a few spats happened here and there but nothing compared to the fights that usually broke out when Natsu and Gray were present. It was quite for the guild but it was normal considering most of their stronger members had all left for Tenrou Island a couple of days ago. Kai currently sat at one of the tables eating his lunch that Kianna had made for him and listening to a story that Romeo was sharing with him. It had been a couple days since Kai had fought the members of Fairy Tail. He still remembered the fight and the face's he had gone up against. Kai had figured out that three of them were all candidates for the S-Class trails and he hoped that they all did their best and that maybe one day he could join them.

Kai was slowly gaining the respect of many of the members that were still present around the guild. Sure some were a bit edgy but he had been accepted by most of the guild. They had shared stories about Fairy Tail with him, and he learnt a lot about what the guild had gone through in the past year. All in all Kai could tell that the guild had gone through a lot; Phantom Lord, the festival, Oracion Seis and Edolas all within in a year; he could hardly believe it. They told him stories about the guild members and their funny quirks, and they told him the hilarious stories that had happened within the guild. Kai had only been there a few days but he already felt like he knew most of the members. He could tell there was a great sense of family here and he loved that about the guild. It was what he had been searching for. No matter what kind of background you came from Fairy Tail was a family, and that was something that put those stories to shame. The incredible loyalty that they all had to one another was astonishing and Kai was proud to call himself one of them.

Kai was currently listening to a story that the young Romeo was telling him about the Dragon Slayer Natsu when the big wooden doors burst open. Kai looked up quickly wondering what the commotion was about. He could see one of the members of the guild bent over panting. When the member lifted his head his eyes were filled with such terror and sadness that Kai's heart constricted. Something was wrong he could feel it in the man's gaze.

"Tenrou Islands been destroyed!" the man finally yelled and silence fell in his wake. His emotions brought him down to his knees and tears started to streak down his face. The entire guild was silent. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Kai looked at the man who had fallen into hysterics. Kai held the smallest sliver of hope that this was some kind of sick joke.

"Dude, that wasn't funny," Kai said in a deathly serious voice. Hoping that the man was lying.

"This isn't a joke!" The man snapped. "The magic council posted it up in town. Tenrou island is gone," the guild member said as sobs began to warp the man's body. Kai stood there in shock as the entire guild erupted in panic. Tears could be seen on everyone's faces. Lacrima's were being brought out in hope of contacting the members on Tenrou, but none ever went through. The air was thick with terror and heartbreak and Kai could only stand there in shock before he ran out the door.

* * *

Kai ran through the open doors of the guild and out into the streets of Magnolia. He had one goal and that was to get to the city centre to see for himself. He pushed people out of his way and almost got ran over by a few carts, but nothing was going to stop him from seeing that one sheet of paper that could change everything. 'This can't be happening again!' He thought as he pushed his way through the crowd of people that now crowded around the bulletin board that lay in the city centre. The soft sobs of the crowd didn't register to him, only the one sheet of paper that hung on the board. He had to see it for himself. Finally pushing through the last few people he stared up at the one thing he wished never to read.

Attention People of Magnolia.

The Magic Council humbly regrets to inform Magnolia's citizens that Tenrou Island has been destroyed.

For those unaware of the situation a few members of the Fairy Tail Guild were present on the Island participating in their S-Class Trials.

By some anomaly the island was completely destroyed and there were no survivors.

Our humblest apologies

The Magic Council of Fiore.

* * *

Kai fell to his knees a dull storm filling his ears as the words in front of him finally sunk in. 'Completely destroyed. No Survivors.' Those words rang through his mind as tears fell onto the cobblestone street. He had only just met them a few days ago and they were already taken away from him. Why did the world hate him so much. His new family had been torn apart and he would never get to know the famous Dragon Slayers Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy. Never get to learn from the great Titania. Never spar again with the Ice-Make Mage Gray. He would never see Mirajane's smiling face or get to know her siblings that were also within the guild. He would never get to see Macao drink with the famous Cana. He would never see Lucy's smiling face.

"I'll keep my promise to you Lucy," Kai clenched his fists as he thought of the first person to accept him into the guild. Lucy with her warm chocolate eyes and easy going smile. He would get strong and protect the Guild just like he promised. Their memories would live on and Kai would protect everything he knew those fallen members of Fairy Tail would want him to do. He would do it for Fairy Tail and the memories of the guild members that had perished on the Island. He would not break his promise to Lucy. Fairy Tail was his home and he would protect it with his life.

Kai walked back to the guild in a numb daze. His mind slowly drifted from the determined thoughts of his promise to sadness and acceptance of the loss of his friends. His mind focused on something far away that lay in a crumbled mess at the bottom of an ocean. The friends he never got to meet, the family he would have the privilege of seeing. Anger and Desperation began to bubble at the back of his blank mind. Why did his family alway get taken away from him. Why did everything he touch turn into a broken mess. Did whatever God or almighty force have a grudge against him. He just wanted a home where he could find people that he could call a family. Someplace where he could be accepted and loved. He had found that in Fairy Tail, but it was ripped away from him, just like his tribe had been. Anger roared like an inferno as he continued in his thoughts, spiralling into a dark decent.

Kai felt a hand on his shoulder and he shoved it off. A worried Macao stood with worried, and saddened eyes. Macao said something but Kai only shook his head not even registering what the older man had said. Kai glanced at the guild he now called home and began to walk towards the field that he had fought in only a few days ago. He needed to get to an open space; he needed some time alone. Kai stopped in the middle of the field his eyes downcast and dark. His thoughts turning towards darker tendencies. As a thought struck him his anger flared and couldn't hold it in any more.

"Fire Demon's Flaming Breath!" Kai shouted into the sky and flames erupted from his mouth scorching the field around him. A pillar of flames rose into the sky and grew with each beat of Kai's grieving heart. He screamed at the top of his lungs, letting his anger encompass him. His flames surrounded him scorching the field around him into ashes. The inferno raged as his emotions took control. He could feel the pure hatred and anger fuel the fire. Sadness and grief a forgotten emotion as his thoughts darkened and raged.

"KAI STOP!" someone shouted from the edges of the field. Kai barely registered the shout and slowly turned to the figure. Black eyes glared at Macao as he stood at the edge of the field. Yellow irises danced in pure rage as Kai faced the older man.

"I'll find them Macao. Whoever it was i'll find them and make them wish they had never even touched that island," Kai said in his demonic tone, his voice dripping with hatred and anger. He would protect Fairy Tail and keep his promise to Lucy, but he would find out who had torn that island apart.

As Kai's flames died down Macao slowly and cautiously made his way towards the unstable kid. "Here" Macao said as he shoved a piece of paper into Kai's clenched hands. "It's a job. Go and do it. It'll clear your mind" Macao said taking a step away from the yellow eyed stare that was thrown his way. Macao knew the kid was unstable and he needed something to let out all the pent up anger and energy. Macao just hoped that he wouldn't destroy the entire town in the process.

"Fine" Kai spat as he took the piece of paper and glanced at the job. Kai quickly looked at the paper skimming over the details and looking at the main goal of the job. Get rid of a dark mage who has been harassing a town. Seemed easy enough and it helped that Kai was looking for a fight. This would a perfect job for him right now.

'Sounds fun," Kai thought as he made his way toward the guild a smirk gracing his features.

* * *

**Sounds good right? Plz review and favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now here's the next chapter. and sorry for the wait**

**Chapter 3: The Demonslayers and the Dark Mage**

* * *

Kai stood at the base of the hill. The long grass still and unmoving as his bright blue eyes swam with unshed rage. He had tracked the request back to this very hill, where many eye-witnesses saw the culprits escape too. This is where the dark mage had made his home. Harassing the nearby towns and spreading fear through the citizens. Kai slowly walked towards the dark mage's home a blanket of suppressed rage drifting like a wake behind him. He did not hide from the windowed house and soon two figures charged from the house.

"So, which one of you are harassing the nearby towns?"Kai asked his tone wavering between cold emotion to something that bordered joy. Kai got no voiced response but instead one of the figures summoned a fireball and launched it straight at Kai. He jumped back relishing in the heat he could feel from the fireball. He let the rage in and his eyes darkened to an impossible black, mirroring the darkest regions of a cave.

Kai straightened and gauged his two opponents. One of the figures was female, her brown eyes were drawn together in defiance and her brown hair swung elegantly from it's ponytail. She wore armour that covered her chest and forearms glinting red in the bright light of the sun. The girl carried a sword in her right hand it's silver blade dancing with a tint of orange as she balanced it easily. Her left arm was curled towards her body as smoke slowly curled away from the darkened fabric that covered her wrists. Residue and the aftershock of shooting the fireball at Kai. The other figure was male. He stood stock straight with his arms crossed over his chest, giving off an air of boredom that only managed to tick Kai off even more. The man had dark calculating blue eyes that seemed to take in every aspect of his surroundings and he had spiky black hair that was almost as wild as Kai's own hair. The man wore a long white overcoat with hints of blue decorating the seams. Kai couldn't place it but something about the man before him seemed similar. Almost like he reminded Kai of someone whom he had met or knew. Brushing the confused thoughts that penetrated his mind Kai crouched into a fighting stance ready for a fight.

"Ok, I see you're not the talkative type, so let's settle this the old fashion way" Kai said summoning fire into his right hand and lightening in his left. A devilish smile spread across Kai's lips before he charged at the two waiting figures who had not moved from their original position. With a burst of speed, Kai was in front of his enemies. He attacked the female first yelling,"Fire demon smash", and slamming his fist into the girl's stomach. Fire dancing in his fists wake. The girl in red flew back with a cry of pain but managed to recover halfway through her decent and land on her feet. Her hands digging into the earth and creating a divot as she stopped herself from skidding further back.

The boy charged Kai then. His white coat flying behind him like a snowstorm as his hands came together and he shouted, "Ice make, blade". Kai could feel the temperature drop drastically as he turned quickly towards the male's attack. Kai watched as Ice formed around the man's arms crafting them into blades. The male slashed furiously at Kai never missing a beat. Kai ducked quickly and then reached out a hand and caught one of the blades in his hands fed up with the attack.

The males eyes flashed with confusion and fear. "What!?" he screamed as he watched as Kai's hands sprouted with blood. Kai's gripped the ice harder cracking it under his hands. He let the anger thrive and his iris's turned yellow with his rage. Kai sucked in a deep breath as his hands continued to crack the ice that lay in his hands. "Thunder Demon, Roar!" he yelled in the male's face watching as his roar consumed the male in white and electrocuted his body.

"Leonidas!" Kai heard the girl shout as she began to run towards them. Kai turned slowly and tossed the man named Leonidas aside. "I'll kill you!" the girl shouted as her eyes took in the crumpled form of Leonidas that lay abandoned on the side of the battlefield. She shook with rage and Kai watched as the whites of her eyes turned black and iris's turned blood red. Kai's eyes widened for a fraction of a second in shock before a dark voice caught his attention.

"Hello, weilder of Diabora" the voice said from atop the hill behind him. Kai turned slowly making sure the girl was still in his sight before addressing the man who had called him. The man was tall with piercing green eyes and short blue hair. He wore a black cloak over a blood red shirt. He looked normal and like an everyday citizen but Kai could feel the dark energy pulsing from him like a heartbeat and knew this was the mage he was sent to eliminate.

"So your the one I'm after then?" Kai said as he let his irises turn back to blue. Tucking away the rage that still boiled within him.

"The Dark Mage? Yes, but call me Chaosis" the dark mage said throwing out his arms in a dramatic effect and Kai only scoffed. "Whatever, I'll still beat you" Kai said taking on a cocky stance as he took in his new target. He didn't know what kind of mage the man was but Kai could figure that out soon enough.

"You wont if Dirk and Leonidas don't kill you first" Chaosis said his eyes falling onto a figure that lay behind Kai's back. "Wha~" Kai was able tto start before he was forced to jump back in order to avoid a flaming punch from the girl named Dirk.

"Fire Demon, Burst," Dirk shouted as she shot a jet of flame at Kai's head. Kai settled into fighting mood once again letting his irises turn yellow as he rolled away from her attack. He brought his one hand out in front of him and pointed it at the girl sending a lightening bolt right at her chest but she managed to roll out of the way of his strike.

Dirk charged at Kai. Her face contorted in rage and he could see the small beads of tears falling away from her eyes as she let her rage consume her. "Re-Equip" she shouted at a second sword appeared in her other hand this one tinged with black accents. She was to close for demon magic and he used his own re-equiping magic to match her strike. An elegant double-bladed sword appeared in his hands just in time to block both of her swords. Her face shown with rage and tears streamed down her face as she forced Kai to his knees by shear strength. Before Kai could comprehend how vulnerable his position was Dirk's blades disappeared and she spun kicking him in the stomach and sending Kai into a boulder. His strength was leaving him and Kai knew that he couldn't match Dirk's strength at the moment as he slowly got up from his crumpled position at the base of the boulder. However he found the feel of cool metal touching the edge of his neck and looked up to see the blood red eyes of Dirk. Her sword tilted an inch but before she could deliver the final strike Chaosis finally voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Dirk, bring him here" Chaosis said, his voice dark and unemotional. Dirk's face sneered in rage at the decision before roughly grabbing Kai by his shirt and throwing him at Chaosis's feet. Kai used his remaining strength to slowly pick himself up off the ground. He was a Fairy Tail Mage after all and he would not give up on his mission, even if it was his last one.

"I will never give up and I won't let you hurt anyone else," Kai said his voice unwavering and strong despite the way his body felt. His eyes demanding and strong in the green gaze of Chaosis. The dark mage only smirked and Kai's statement.

"Your right because you won't be around to stop me," Chaosis said before a black orb materialized in his hand and he thrust it into Kai's chest. Kai's chest erupted in pain at the sheer force behind the small action as he stumbled back a few beet and fell to his knees. The dark orb clinging to his chest like a parasite. Kai didn't know what it was and he couldn't process it fast enough with his mind moving so slowly. But he could feel the dark magic pulsing from it and knew that it couldn't be a good thing.

"Now, it's time for me to take Diabora from you" Chaosis said as he kneeled in front of the defeated mage. Kai was only able to say a weak "No," before Chaosis pushed his fingers into the black orb and straight into Kai's chest. Pain erupted in every nerve of Kai's body. Pain he had never experienced before. Like ever single cell in his body was being electrocuted and stabbed with a knife. A storm raged in his ears and white hot pain flashed across his vision.

"Enjoy the pain for it's the last thing you will ever feel" Chaosis shouted in Kai's face but Kai barely heard his words as the pain wiped his mind clear of thought and withered in the white mass of pure torture.

"No!" shouted someone in the distant of Kai's mind his eyes barely catching the shard of Ice that clipped Chaosis's shoulder and sent him sprawling away from Kai. Kai slumped to the ground the pain subsiding but his mind danced around the edges of unconsciousness.

Chaosis rage filled eyes turned to look at Leonidas, who was barely standing on his feet. "A foolish mistake on your part Leonidas" Chaosis said before he charged Leonidas with a black orb forming in his right hand. Kai slowly brought his head up to take in the fight before he let the darkness take him. He watched in surprise as the white of Leonidas' eyes turned black and his irises turned a light blue. Leonidas took in a large breath and Kai knew what would come next, "Crystal Demon, Roar" the man shouted as crystal shards and demonic wind shot from his mouth at Chaosis, who barely managed to jump back and avoid the attack. Leonidas charged Chaosis and shouted, "Crystal Barrage!" as he shot crystals from his hand at the dark mage.

Chaosis dodged the attacks with a graceful ease and was about to slam a black orb into Leonidas's chest but was blocked by an orange blade. Green eyes turned to Dirk in pure hatred as he growled in frustration. In a voice barely above a whisper Chaosis said to the woman in red "Dirk you will pay for your actions." She never flinched but held her ground, and Kai couldn't deny that the woman was indeed brave. Chaosis spun quickly clipping Leonidas in the stomach with his foot and sending the Ice Mage across the field.

Chaosis caught Dirk's ponytail as she tried to dodge his attack and yelled in pain as Chaosis's smile grew into something grotesque. A dark orb appeared in his hand and he thrust it into Dirk's chest. Kai's eyes widened as he watched as the girls air left her lungs and she slumped in the mad man's grasp. "For your betrayal Dirk, I will take Alpha Chaos from you!" he said in pure malaice before his hand disapeared into her red armour. Her tortourous screams echoed into the air as Kai retreated into his own mind. His last thought to himself was, 'she has one too.'

* * *

Darkness greeted Kai's gaze and he knew his time hear would be minimal if he wanted to defeat the dark mage named Chaosis. Kai knew this was a dimensional plane in his mind. A place that he could visit whenever he wanted. A prison for the terrible darkness that lurked within him. Kai stood before a massive demon that frequented the nightmares of so many people. A demon that was locked in a cage with a seal on the entrance. "Diabora, I know you want to stop this man as much as I do. Will you lend me your power" Kai asked looking up at the massive demon with no fear crossing his face, instead only determination flashed across his eyes.

"And if I don't?" the demon asked. His demonic voice deep and echoing in every crevice of Kai's mind. "You know what will happen. We will both die" Kai said his eyes never leaving the dark pits of the demons eyes.

The demon sat quietly his dark limbs crossed and unmoving as he took in the human who stood at his gates. Kai could feel Diabora's gaze gauging and calculating the benefits and thoughts of his mind. Finally the demon titled his head in the slightest and said, "Very well then, for this time only."

"Thank you Diabora," Kai said before closing his eyes once more and leaving the prison within his mind.

* * *

When Kai opened his eyes once more only a few seconds has passed of Dirk's torture. Kai's eyes were no longer black the white of his eyes returning to their natural state, but his eyes were not blue but a brilliant gold. "Chaosis!" Kai shouted his voice ringing with demonic energy and power. The dark mage took his hand out of Dirk's chest and turned to Kai with a bored look on his face before dropping Dirk in a heap at his feet.

"And what do you want," Chaosis said his voice skeptical and mocking as he took in Kai's battered body and white eyes.

"You will pay the ultimate price for harming my kin" Kai said his voice ringing with malice and demonic energy sending a chill through the air. Kai flew at Chaosis before the dark mage could even move. Chaosis's face twisted into surprise as Kai brought back his fist that was crackling with lightening.

"Maybe next time demon" Chaosis said as Kai was inches away from him. Kai watched in ager as the dark mage's entire body became surrounded in darkness and he disappeared from sight. Kai slammed his fist into the ground where Chaosis had been just moments ago. The ground rippled below him and created a devastating crater. His golden eyes looked skyward and Kai roared in anger.

As the energy died down and the electricity that swam around him dissipated into the air Kai's irises slowly turned back to their original colour of blue. He got up slowly and looked at the place where the dark mage had once stood. His was disgusted with himself. He couldn't even take down a dark mage. He needed more practice. He needed to bring up his strength and control so he could protect the guild. In the state he was in Kai knew he had a while to go till he would be on par with the one's he had lost. Fairy Tail, Kai thought. His new family. They would help him gain the control he needed. Kai's blue eyes tracked back to Leonidas, who was using some sort of healing magic on Dirk's chest. Kai slowly made his way over to them his mind working a mile a minute.

"What do you want?" growled Leonidas as he saw Kai standing beside them.

"I want to offer you something that Chaosis couldn't give to you Leonidas" Kai said wondering if his conclusion was a wise one.

"What?" growled Leonidas as finished the last bit of healing magic on the wound at Dirk's chest. "A place were you are wanted" Kai said holding a hand out for Leonidas who turned and looked at Kai with a skeptical and almost saddened look crossing his face.

"Why would you want us, after what we just did to you?" Leonidas said as he looked down at Dirk once more, his eyes far away and clouded with an emotion Kai couldn't place. But he could hear the frustration in his voice. Kai knew what they were. Demonslayers with a darkness trapped in their minds. It was a hard world and not many people could understand what Leonidas and Dirk were going through, but Kai knew and he wanted them to know they weren't the only ones.

"Well maybe because I'm a nice guy and I'm just like you. A demon lives within me and, we demonslayers have stick together" Kai said as he offered Leonidas his hand once more. The man only gazed at Kai with calculating eyes before sighing. Kai could see the weight lift from the man's chest as he took Kai's hand and stood up and brushed a hand through his dark locks.

"Alright then" Leonidas said looking at Kai once more, and Kai offered him a friendly smile which the man returned."So what's your name?" Kai asked as he took he located his pack and took out some water and a few medical supplies to patch up the bruising and cuts he had received during the match. He offered some to Leonidas who accepted them gratefully.

"My name's Leonidas Fullbuster" Leonidas said taking the water from Kai's outstretched hand.

"F-f-Fullbuster!?" Kai said his face morphing into shock as he stared wide-eyed at the man before him.

"Yep" Leonidas said nonchalantly as he took a swig from the water and sighed in satisfaction before taking a medical strip and wrapping it around Dirk's head.

"Your Gray's brother" Kai stated his eyes still wide in disbelief.

"You know my brother, where is he?" Leonidas said with a smile on his face and desperation in his voice. Kai's eyes narrowed and unwanted rage and sadness bubbled up in his chest as he looked away from Leonidas, his eyes finding the ground.

"I'm sorry he's dead. He died with many others from his guild on Tenrou Island," Kai said his voice laced with the sadness and pain. He knew the pain that came with that news and he didn't want to be the one to deliver it but Leonidas had a right to know.

"What?... No not Gray," Leonidas said his voice dripping with denial and grief at the news, not quite believing what Kai had just said.

"I'm sorry it's true. But you can honour his memory by joining his guild, Fairy Tail. I think he would want that." Kai said believing in every word that left his mouth. Gray and his family had brought Kai into their guild and Kai could do the same with Gray's brother, it seemed right somehow. That Kai's first mission had brought him to Gray's brother it seemed like it was fate.

"I'll do it, for my brother" Leonidas said his head hung low and his hand gripping something that was hanging on a pendant around his neck. A trinket that had gone unnoticed by Kai until that moment.

"What about her?" Kai said after a long moment of silence indicating Dirk who lay asleep next them. Her even breathing slowly moving the healed wound on her chest.

"She goes where ever I go so she will be okay with it," Leonidas said his hand reaching out and gently landing on her forehead. Kai could only give a knowing smile at the small gesture as he stood up and picked the girl up his arms.

"Ok then, Well come on time to head back to Fairy Tail!" Kai said smiling down at his new friend Leonidas, ready to make their way back their new home.

* * *

**Thank Rapunzel3 for the editing of this chapter. Plz favorite and review**


	4. Chapter 4

So I hope you all liked the last chapter this next chapter happens a couple years later

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Strength of SaberTooth**

Two and a half years later

* * *

It's been two and a half years since Leonidas and Dirk joined Fairy Tail. They were accepted instantly and became a part of the family of misfits. Since then, the group of Kai, Leonidas, Dirk and, Draco have constantly been taking high paying jobs for their guild. They took these jobs in order to pay off the debt to the horrid guild known as Twilight Ogre. This slimy guild took advantage of the vulnerable guild and the fact that the strong members of Fairy Tail had been killed on Tenrou Island. The members of Twilight Ogre burnt down the Fairy Tail guild and shifted the evidence to keep their record clean. With no evidence to condemn them, Fairy Tail was forced to rebuild and the members of Twilight Ogre gave them the resources and manpower they needed. Fairy Tail had not wanted to accept their help, but they had nowhere else to turn. They charged Fairy Tail ridiculous fees for their services and the once renowned guild of Fairy Tail fell into deep dept. The remaining members of Fairy Tail were forced to do underpaid jobs in order to sustain their day to day lives. With every single high paying job the reward always went to paying off Twilight Ogre, who had built a fancy guild hall in the middle of Magnolia with the money they had scammed off of Fairy Tail and other guilds.

Kai stood with his friends at the top of a hill looking over Magnolia and Twilight Ogre. Kai was dressed in his usual attire while Dirk was wearing her red chest plate armor over a blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Leonidas was dressed in a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a white over coat that went to his shin; he also had on blue jeans. Draco stood on Leonidas' shoulder with a black backpack on his back. Kai glared at Twilight Ogre. A scowl marred his features and his eyes were drawn together in displeasure. He could see the hideous excuse of a guild that towered over Magnolia. The green and red paint sticking out like a sore thumb in the peaceful and beautiful town of Magnolia.

* * *

"I swear, when we get this job done and we're done paying off Twilight Ogre, I'm going to slam my fist into every single one of those dirt bags in that guild" growled Kai as his hands turned to fists and he glared at the guild that he loathed.

"Come on, we'll deal with them after," Leonidas said as he adjusted his pack. However, he spared a glance at the ugly guild and added, "even I want to beat the living crap out of them." Leonidas' eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at Twilight Ogre.

The group of them turned their backs on their home and faced the snow covered mountains of their destination. Kai pulled a crinkled piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at the job request. Kai raised a single eyebrow at the words written on the page.

"Strong Wizards wanted for a job at base of Mt. Freeza," Kai said as he read the rather bland request. "Details will be given at Job site," he finished before sighing and putting the piece of paper back in his pocket.

"Sounds simple enough," Dirk said as she summoned on of her swords to her hands and twirled it with ease.

"Well then let's get going" Kai said as he closed his eyes and opened them so the white of his eyes could become black. Dirk laughed and Leonidas smirked as they followed Kai's lead. They all put on a burst of speed and ran towards their destination. They ran through the forest at inhuman speeds and quickly arrived at the job site. It was a large opening in the forest with one tree stump laying oddly in the middle. A bag of 50,000 jewels sat on the lonely stump. A single piece of paper lay tucked underneath the bag and Kai picked it up and read it aloud.

"Defeat us and the jewels are yours. That is your job," Kai said in a unbelieved tone, before looking at his team. "That's a strange job," Dirk supplied the thought that all of them were thinking. Just as the words left her mouth three figures jumped down from their hiding spots in the trees. They landed in front of the little team that stood shocked by the tree stump.

"So you're the strongest wizards from Fairy Tail?" said the figure in the middle. His face was that of arrogance and he had a scar cutting through his right eye. He had a medium build and wild bright blonde hair.

"They don't look very strong" said the one on to the blondes right. This man had green hair and was taller than the other two. His hair was tied back by a large black headband and he wore no shirt. He had a very large build that would usually be intimidating to those around him, but he however did not intimidate the Fairy Tail team.

"Looks can be deceiving" said the other man to his left. He had the same build as the blonde man, but his hair was straight and black, covering his one eye. Kai could tell that this man had some sense from his calm and calculated gaze.

"Who are you?" Kai said as he took in the group in front of him, his mind already calculating his opponents.

"My name's Sting Eucliffe" the blonde in the center said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and his arrogant smile only grew.

"I'm Rogue Cheney" said the dark haired figure on the left his body never moving from his cold position.

"The name's Orga Nanagear, don't forget it" said the one on the right as he swelled his chest in pride and bellowed his name to the Fairy Tail team.

"We're from SaberTooth, the strongest guild in Fiore," Sting said with pride as he indicated his team, but was interrupted with a snort of laughter from Dirk.

"Let's test that then," Dirk said as she turned her pupils into slits and raised her magic power as her excitement began to increase with the prospect of another fight.

"Lets" Rouge said in a more excited voice, his calm demeanour slowly cracking; the SaberTooth members raised their magic power as they got ready for the fight they had been waiting for. Kai looked at the group of three SaberTooth mage's and figured that introductions were in order if they were going to beat these arrogant mages.

"Ok then, I'm Kai Draconis," he said and then gestured to this teammates. "These are my friends Leonidas Fullbuster and Dirk KnightLorda, and this is my cat Draco" Kai said as the little exceed landed on his shoulder, and hooking his tail on Kai's backpack. "Draco go hide now," Kai said and the exceed nodded before saying an enthusiastic "Yes sir," and flying over to the trees with the bag's in tow.

Kai cracked his knuckles as he turned back to the three Sabertooth mage's his own magic raising with each second. "Let's do this," he said as he made his way closer to his teammates, who were now sprouting eager grins.

"I'll take this Sting character" Leonidas said as he looked at the blonde with the smug smile and determined eyes.

"I'll take Rogue," Dirk said as her smile grew and her eyes looked downright ferrel.

"Then I'll take Orga," Kai said eagerly; happy that he would get the largest mage to deal with. He always liked a challenge.

Turning to the group of mage's they let their reserves on their magic go and the magic energy swelled in the little clearing. Silence ranged between the two groups as different colours of magic swirled around the figures like smoke. A silent fallen leaf slowly drifted towards the forest floor, all eyes silently tracking it's decent. Eyes narrowed and smiles grew as the leaf landed gently between the two groups and chaos erupted as the two teams charged at one another.

* * *

Kai charged Orga, the sound of the other fights slowly fading to the background as he focused in on his target. Slamming his fists together an explosion of elements crackled around him like lightening. Kai leapt and brought his fist back ready to get the first strike in this fight.

"Lightning Demon, Lightning Fist," Kai yelled as he slammed his fist into Orga. To Kai's surprise his Lightening rippled across the large mans chest and fell around him like a blanket, leaving no effect on the large man who was smirking. Kai's mind whirled for an answer and prepared for the next move.

"Thunder God, Black Lightning Smash," Orga shouted as dark lightening replaced Kai's golden electricity. Orga sent a fist in Kai direction, who barely managed to duck under it before landing a forceful punch into the large man's stomach. Orga skidded back a few paces as dark lightening crackled around him. The large man dug his feet into the soft ground and pushed off and charged towards Kai quickly making up the ground he had lost.

"Thunder Demon, Thunderstorm Roar!" Kai shouted as he fired his demon roar at the advancing Orga.

"Thunder God, Black Lightning Cannon!"Orga shouted back as he fired his own attack at Kai and the advancing roar of lightning.

The two attacks collided exploded in a chaos of lightening leaving a creator in it's wake. Kai taking the moment of momentarily blindness charged thru the smoke in order to gain a surprise attack on the burly man. Catching a glimpse of his target through the dust and smoke Kai's iris's turned yellow and he took a deep breath, gathering his magic as he leapt towards the unsuspecting man.

"Lightning Shot!" Kai as he pointed his finger at the now surprised man shooting a bolt of lightning at Orga. Kai watched in mute astonishment as the man easily absorbed the golden bolt of lightening a smirk pulling at his large face.

"What!" Kai shouted as he landed and took in the man in front of him. Wondering how his lightening seemed to have no effect on his opponent. He was beginning to get quite frustrated with this fight.

"I'm a Thunder God Slayer," Orga said with pride as he puffed up his chest once more, "Lightning Magic doesn't harm me," he said hoping that his comment would only install the fear of defeat in his opponent. However Kai only smiled.

"Ok," Kai said nonchalantly catching the large man off guard as his fist burst into flames. Orga's eyes widened as he watched the golden lightening dissolve and be replaced by bright red flames. Kai wasted no time in charging the stunned man and slamming his fist into Orga's stomach.

"Fire Demon Smash!" Kai said and watched with a satisfied smile as Orga flew back and slammed into a tree. Kai could see the ash debry that was left on the man's stomach and the angry gaze that now dominated Orga's face. Orga stood, black lightening crackling around him like firecrackers as he charged at Kai.

* * *

Dirk was currently dodging Rouge attempts at landing a hit on her and slamming her "Fire Demon Fire Fist" into his stomach whenever she got the change. However as she wound up for another hit she stumbled as her target disappeared into the shadows. Dirk paused in her movements and let her senses scan the surrounding area, knowing that he wouldn't go far, and was probably waiting for a time to strike. A smirk pulled at her lips as she hear Rouge silently moving behind her.

"Slash of the Shadow Dragon," Rogue as he attacked Dirk from behind, thinking that he had gotten the drop on her. However Dirk spun around quickly and shot her "Fire Demon Burst," at Rouge who had to stop his own attack in order to avoid being hit by her attack.

He rolled gracefully out of the way before disappearing into the shadows once more and appearing in a more strategic place. "Shadow Dragon Roar," Rogue shouted as he shot a beam of black energy at Dirk.

"Fire Demon, Firestorm Roar," Dirk shouted as she shot a spiralling tornado of fire and wind at Rogue attack. The attacks collided and exploded leaving yet another creator to the once beautiful field, fire and dark energy swirled around them as they stared at one another from across the small distance. Neither of them had yet to gain the upper hand and both were becoming more frustrated with each hit. They both began to charge, raising their fists simultaneously.

"Fire Demon, Flame Fist," Dirk shouted as she leapt towards her opponent.

"Shadow Dragon, Shadow Claw," Rogue shouted as he matched her pace and brought his fist towards his target.

Their attacks collided in a thundering explosion, deepening the crater. Dirk's fire leapt up into the trees and began eating away at the dry leaves. The massive explosion sent both of them flying backwards, each with new wounds decorating their skin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonidas was fighting Sting. His fists were covered in brilliant crystals as he ducked and took shots at Sting who was glowing with blinding white energy. Their fists continued to clash as they danced around each other. Soon Leonidas jumped back taking a deep breath and re-evaluating his situation. He watched as Sting took the time to also take in the situation and Leonidas took his chance.

"Crystal Demon, Crystal Storm" Leonidas said bringing his hands together and firing off a blast of icy crystals that blended into a devastating storm.

"White Dragon Roar," Sting shouted hoping to match the attack that was hurtling towards his position.

The two attacks collided and shrouded the field in a brilliant light and devastating crystals, that cut large divots into the nearby burning forest. Frustration slowly began to ebb away at Leonidas as he covered his hands in crystals once again and thrust them forwards, aiming at his opponent.

"Crystal Barrage," he shouted hoping that the wild spell would inflict some damage on the DragonSlayer. Crystals flew towards Sting who held up his hands and yelled "White Drive." Leonidas watched in shock as his own attack began flying towards him. Mustering up a defensive spell he quickly smashed his hands together and shouted "Ice Make: Shield!" A stunning shield of Ice sprang in front of him and blocked the crystal shards that embedded themselves into the thick layer of ice.

Leonidas saw the quick flash of light reflecting on the other side of his shield. "What the~" he began but was interrupted when Sting smashed through the thick shield with super human speed and strength. Before Leonidas could comprehend what had happened Sting punched him in the face and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Staggering up and wiping away some of the blood that trickled from his mouth he stood and looked at his opponent. He noticed immediately the sudden change of magical energy the difference appearance the man now sported. Sting was now cloaked in white energy and Leonidas could see the hint of scales decorating his face and bare chest. Leonidas only smiled.

"Oh so you want to fight like that then," Leonidas said as he took a step towards Sting who had the biggest smirk stretching across his face. His eyes turned dark and his irises became a dark blue and Leonidas watched as the smirk faltered ever so slightly on the man's fast. Putting on a burst of speed Leonidas soared towards the DragonSlayer and smashed a crystal fist into Sting's stomach, sending him crashing through several trees. Leonidas stood straight and watched as infuriated Sting came charging back at him. This was just getting interesting.

* * *

Kai slammed his flaming fist once more into Orga, upper cutting him and sending him up into the air, giving Kai the few feet he needed to finish this fight. Taking this moment Kai jumped and used a round house kick and sent the defeated man into a few trees. Straightening up Kai didn't have any time to catch his breath as he saw Dirk cartwheel past him and skid across the ground. Turning he saw a victorious Rouge still with his hands outstretched, eyes gleaming as he took in Dirk who was struggling to her feet.

Kai charged, anger bubbling up within him as he brought a fist back ready to punch the dark haired mage. Rouge saw Kai's advancement and leapt over the moving Kai. Reacting quickly Kai grabbed one of Rouge's outstretched arms and threw him towards the same tree that Orga still lay under. Leonidas rolled to Kai's side as he dodged yet another attack from Sting. Kai and Leonidas shared a brief look before smiling and looking at the two charging Dragon Slayers that were coming from both sides. Linking their arms Kai swung and sent Leonidas flying towards Sting and Kai shot a jet of flame towards Rouge. Leonidas landed a solid punch on the advancing Sting and sent him rolling across the field. Rouge had sunk into the shadows in order to avoid Kai's attack and reappeared beside his teammate.

"Crystal Demon, Crystal Shards," Leonidas shouted as he moved back to Kai's side, providing the necessary cover and distraction he needed to cover the distance. Sting and Rouge dodged the crystal shards, but they weren't able to escape every sharp edge, as they came away with deep cuts marring their exposed flesh.

As the crystal shards finally died down, Kai and Leonidas stood together on one side of the field while the two Dragon Slayers stood on the other. Sting and Rouge shared a knowing glance before they both yelled into the sky, "DRAGON FORCE." Kai and Leonidas watched in faint awe and shock as the two's magic increased to incredible levels, and their appearance changed into a dramatic and yet menacing look of their former selves. Scales dotted their skin, and dark and light energy swirled around them like a tornado.

Dirk limped over to where her team was standing. She saw how beat up her team was but knew that they would be able to win this fight. Kai had a determined gleam in his eyes and without looking at his team he addressed them in a low voice. "Let me borrow your powers guys" Kai said and the two nodded instantly, trusting their team leader with his decision.

They both touched the arm closest to them and sent Kai their Demon powers. Pained, but determined expressions slowly crept onto Dirk's and Leonidas's faces as their magic energy slowly drained form them. Leonidas slumped to the ground and Dirk sat down beside him, exhausted and confident that Kai would be able to defeat the two Dragon Slayers. Magic energy swirled around Kai like a hurricane. His right arm slowly began to glisten as crystals crawled across his flesh, and his left arm began to drip as molten rock slowly flowed from the rock encrusted skin. Black scales covered the edges of his face and the exposed flesh of his chest and shoulders.

"DEMON FORCE," Kai shouted as his magic energy pulsed and exploded around him. In a blink of an eye Kai appeared just before Sting and Rouge already running at an incredible speed and easily clotheslined them both into the ground. Without breaking step he leapt high into the air and slammed his elbows into the two stunned Dragon Slayer's stomachs. Sting and Rouge coughed violently but both of them snapped out of their pain and delivered a dual kick to Kai's stomach sending him back across the field.

The two Dragon Slayers didn't waste any more time. Facing each other they brought one hand up to their chests and stretched the other one behind them. A massive ball of energy slowly began to grow between them. Dark and light energy clashed and exploded behind them. Kai stood up and looked as the balls of energy grew and then shrunk to the size of a golf ball. Silence descended for one horrifying second before the Twin Dragon Slayers shouted, "Unison Raid, Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang."

A blast of pure white and black energy flew at Kai and his teammates. Kai put up his own hands in front of him and let all of his magic flow into the one spot. A crystal ball full of electricity and fire sprang into existence in front of him, it expanded quickly and elegantly as the Twin Dragon's watched as their ultimate attack descended on the fallen Fairy Tail team. They looked triumphant but Kai still had yet to throw his growing ball of energy.

"Unison Raid, Triple Demon Destruction Ball!" Kai shouted just before the white and black attack hit him and his teammates. The crystal ball cut the oncoming attack like it was nothing. The white and black energy dissipated like smoke and left only the frightened Dragon Slayers in the wake of the terrifying and powerful attack that Kai had unleashed. The Crystal ball crackled with electricity and was burning like the sun as it hit Sting and Rouge and sent them sprawling into the cratered and devastated field behind them. The two defeated Twin Dragon's didn't rise but a faint whisper could be heard from the bewildered Sting. "We Lost," was the last thing he said before he passed out.

The Demon Force slowly faded from Kai. Shuddering around him and falling off of him like a blanket as he let his power slowly dwindle. Kai staggered and fell to his knees panting and lightheaded form the absurd amount of power he had just used. His eyes slowly took in the mess they had inflicted on the clearing. Craters disrupted the once peaceful flowers and smooth rock, and now only left dirt mounds and jagged rocks. He could smell the burning of a small fire as it slowly ate away at the forest around them. Shards of crystal lay embedded in the rock, and had impaled many of the tree's that stood watch at the border.

"Look's like we won," Kai said as he took in the devestation and fallen SaberTooth members that lay scattered around him like debris.

"You won this time but, we'll win next time" said Sting as he slowly stumbled up. Sting tossed the bag of jewels to Kai, who caught it.

"It was nice to meet you Sting. I hope we meet again, either as allies or enemies, but, I'll still win though" said Kai as he helped Leonidas pick up Dirk.

They waved to each other before walking away back to their respected guilds. As Kai, Leonidas and, Dirk neared Magnolia, they saw smoke and hear people shouting, "Fire at the guild!".

They ran to the guild as fast as they could and saw two members of Twilight Ogre standing infront of the guild smiling. They turned around and saw Kai and his friends. One of the Twilight Ogre members pulled out a massive spiked club and the other pulled the massive broadsword off his back. They charged the exhausted Fairy Tail members...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this new chapter of my Fairy Tail Fanfiction. Please favorite, follow and, review.


	5. Chapter 5

Tired and exhausted is how the returning Fairy Tail mage's felt as they moved towards their home. The fight against Saber Tooth had been entertaining and surprisingly more challenging then they had anticipated. Dirk, Leonidas, and Kai were excited to get back to Fairy Tail. They had completed their last mission in order to pay off the last bit of debt that Fairy Tail owed the terrible guild Twilight Ogre. They could finally relax and celebrate. As they crested the small little hill that looked out over Magnolia, they all noticed that something was quite wrong with the usual picturesque view. A large pillar of smoke slowly curled into the pale blue sky obscuring the distant ocean and most of the town from view. Curious and worried eyes traced the pillar down to it's source before all of them broke out into runs. Bright red and orange flames danced at the bottom of the pillar of smoke, engulfing their home, Fairy Tail.

The trio wasted no time in reaching their destination, and were horrified at the spectacle that awaited them. Fairy Tail members dotted the surrounding area. Many were injured and some were attempting to keep the flames at bay but it didn't seem like they were making any process. To many of them were hurt or had magic that could not help stop the fire. Kai's stomach dropped in horror as he looked at the curling flames, wondering if it was possible to stop such an inferno. However his eyes snapped to attention when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. His sharp gaze took in a man with a spiked club moving through the shadows, watching and maintaining the fire.

Kai moved in an angered march towards the shadowed figures. Leonidas and Dirk following him at a more leisure pace as they made sure that the Fairy Tail members were okay. Kai's breath came in short gasps as he tried to regain the energy he had spent in his earlier battle and on the way home. His mind and body were exhausted from the day's events, but he let anger fuel his body now. He turned around the corner and saw two men standing and observing the fire. Kai took in the large build of the man with the spiked club and the other who held a broadsword across his back. They were out of sight of the terrified and confused Fairy Tail members but they hadn't escaped Kai's quick gaze.

The man with the spiked club was the first to spot Kai and smacked his partner to attention. The two men jumped into action and charged the exhausted fairy tail member who was still trying to interpret their reason to being here and figure out the identity of the two figures. However as the two charged Kai he took in each nasty feature of their faces, and terrible choices of clothing. Kai could almost put names to the two figures and as they swung their weapons he got his answer. Two identical marks were tattooed onto the two mage's arms. Indicating which guild they belonged too and it was all Kai needed to confirm his suspicions.

"RE-QUIP" Kai shouted just in time as the two mage's came barrelling towards him. The spiked club came arcing down from the sky and the broadsword came swinging from the earth and slammed into Kai. Smoke and dust surrounded the impact and kept the encounter masked from Dirk and Leonidas as they came running around the corner after Kai.

"Kai!" Dirk and Leonidas screamed as they skidded to a halt at the edge of the massive cloud of dust. They waited anxiously for the dust to settle so they could spring into action.

As the dust began to settle around them they saw, with relief, that the broadsword and club had collided with Kai's own weapons. But as the two teammates took in the scene they couldn't help but sense that something was off. With the last cloud of dust settling into the ground they could see clearly what had spurred the strange feeling. Kai was standing with his arms raised and clutching his swords, but each arm was covered in dark black scales that held no shine and seemed to suck all the light from around them.

"What is that?" the man with the broadsword asked as he took in the strange armour that had somehow materialized across the boys skin.

"It's your nightmare" Kai said with a smirk before he attacked the two figures.

Kai knocked the two weapons back giving him room for an attack. Spinning quickly he hit both of them in the stomach and knocked them backwards. The two figures landed a few feet away but were quick to recover. Kai's right crackled with electricity as he slipped into a fighting stance. Bringing his left hand up it was soon engulfed in burning red flames. Shifting his weight he charged the two men at a blinding speed, and the two figures responded in kind, both lifting their weapons ready to strike. However as Kai approached them he disappeared before their eyes.

"What?" the man with the club yelled. He spun around thinking that Kai had somehow put on a burst of speed and was now behind them, but he was met with empty space.

"I'm right HERE!" Kai shouted as he appeared over them his flaming hand pulled back and ready to punch. The man with the spiked club and no time to react and ended up with a flaming punch meeting his check.

"Fred!" the man with the broadsword cried as he watched his partner fly a few feet with his body creating a devastating crater in his wake. Kai however turned towards the man with the broadsword a twisted scowl marring his face as the names that had been floating around in his head finally clicked.

"If he's Fred then, you're JERRY!" shouted Kai, before he slammed his lightning fist into Jerry stomach. Jerry soon joined Fred and the two of them crashed into a nearby tree. The two of them lay limp in the debris that surrounded them and Kai stood over them with a murderous gaze flirting through his eyes.

"Dirk, Leonidas do whatever you can to stop the fire. I'm taking these guys back to Twilight Ogre. Join me when you're done" Kai said in a cold tone as he grabbed the gruff of both of the men's jackets and began to drag them towards town.

"Ok then" Dirk said hesitantly before she turned and started using her magic to try and put out the fire with Leonidas following her swiftly. They could deal with Twilight Ogre later but their first goal was to save whatever was left of the guild. Kai could handle himself for a few more minutes.

Kai dragged the two unconscious members of Twilight Ogre not really worrying about the many rocks and potholes that bumped them around. His anger was boiling and it only tended to increase with every step towards the horrendous guild that stood in the centre of town. As he made his way through the winding streets innocent citizens looked up from their peaceful lives to take in the strange sight. However many of them looked away immediately or scurried off towards their destination. Kai's eyes narrowed into a dangerous scowl and the aura that he sent to others around him was down right murderous. As Kai finally spotted the ugly guild he threw the two members crashing through the door and followed them into the guild.

Kai walked slowly into the guild knowing that he was being reckless and dangerous. His narrowed eyes took in the many guild members who had pulled out their weapons at the disturbance. All looked angry as they recognized their two guild mates unconscious on the ground. As Kai continued to walk into the guildhall he could feel the magical energy rise with each step he took. A angered growl erupted from his chest as he brought his own fist up towards his enemies.

"Fire Demon, Fire Storm Roar!" Kai shouted as he spun on the spot and let loose a tornado of fire and destruction on the guild. Screams followed his attack filling the once silent hall. Kai could only look at the destruction he was creating. He looked at each one of their ugly faces. His hand shook and his anger only continued to grow. Flames licked the bar and the wooden walls. Heat began to grow within the small building. If his guild was burning so would theirs.

"You all will PAY" Kai shouted, before taking a huge gulp of air.

"Thunder Demon, Thunderstorm Roar!" Kai shouted and let his roar of lightning destroy the guild and engulf the members of the guild. Unlucky guild members who had not been able to duck out of Kai's thunderous roar screamed as they were electrocuted on the spot. Stray lightning bolts scorched fleeing guild members and shocked any would tried to attack Kai. Screams echoed around him as he stood in the doorway of Twilight Ogre, his breath came heavily and his anger boiled under his skin. However Kai's eyes trained on the far corner of the guild were one person still sat unfazed, the figure stood elegantly and began making their way towards Kai. Kai's eyes went wide as the master of Twilight Ogre walked towards him.

"H-H-How did you survive that without a scratch?" Kai asked as he took a step backwards. His eyes scanned the rest of the guild. Every single member of the guild were sprawled across the scorched guild hall. All of them had been hit by Kai's attack, but this one man walked towards him without a single scratch or scotch mark on his body.

"It's simple really" the guild master said easily, "I just made a shield" he said nonchalantly and with a condescending tone. Kai growled at the comment and the attitude of the guild master. The way he said those words made it seem like Kai was just an insolent child who needed to be taught a lesson. Kai was here to teach them a lesson, and get revenge for his guild. He would not be pushed around. Kai charged at the guild master but was swatted away and sent flying backwards out of the guild by the guild master.

"You're so weak it's pathetic" the guild master said as he moved towards Kai's slumped body. Kai said as he knelt on the cobblestoned road. His breath was coming in puffs and his body hurt from the countless battles he had fought today. Looking up Kai let a cocky smirk fall across his face.

"I'm not weak, I'm just tired from fighting off all your lackeys" Kai said as he slowly stood up and shifted into a fighting position. He would not back down from a fight. He had to make a point that Twilight Ogre could not mess with Fairy Tail. They had to know the consequences of picking a fight with his guild. His family. He would not stand easily by and let them get away with burning down his guild a second time.

"That arrogance is going to be the death of you" the guild master said as he stopped in front of Kai. Kai growled under his breath as he lunged at the guild master once again. However his body was slower than he wanted and the guild master simply moved out of Kai's way. Kai skidded across the cobblestone once again and slowly turned towards the guild master. Kai's eyes took in the whip that the guild master had produced and before he could react or even stand up the whip came down across his back.

"AAAAHHHHH" Kai cried as the whip lashed across his back in agonizing strikes. He could feel his shirt give under the lashing and soon the whip was striking skin and Kai could only scream in anguish. His voice soon became hoarse with screaming and his mind slowly began to slip into darkness.

"Stop it!" Dirk shouted as she slammed her flaming fist into the guild master's face and caught him by surprise. The guild master was sent back but regained his balance quickly and looked up at the two new figures. Leonidas stood beside Dirk, both of them in fighting positions and glaring daggers at the guild master. They stood protectively in front of Kai's body making sure it was clear that if the guild master wanted to continue his whipping he would have to go through both of them. The guild master simply stood up straight and fixed his clothes.

"Leave now, and I won't report this incident to the Magic Counsel. That man just attacked an official guild and i'm sure both of you understand the kind of sentence he would be receiving" the guild master said with a small smile spreading across his lips. He knew why they had attacked but he also knew they had no proof to back up their claim.

"Fine but, never come by Fairy Tail EVER AGIN!" Leonidas shouted as he knelt down and helped Kai stand. Dirk stood for another moment weighing her options before she turned as well and helped her teammates back to Fairy Tail. They knew the circumstances. If they couldn't find proof of Twilight Ogre's involvement in the fire then they couldn't do anything, but Kai had attacked a guild and there was defiantly proof of his encounter. They needed to make a plan and they needed to step back and access the situation. So they walked back to the smoking Fairy Tail Guild. Their heads hanging low in defeat, but their hearts burning for revenge and justice.


	6. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
